Adopted Life deleted chapter
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: A short lemon between Nova and Serenity as pups. It was a request by a reader. Rated M. WARNING: EXTREME LEMON CONTENT!


**This is a short lemon between Nova and Serenity. It was a request by a reader, and this short-story is a deleted chapter of Adopted Life. WARNING: LEMON. RATED M.**

**Adopted Life deleted chapter. Nova and Serenity go at it.**

Nova had been in love with Serenity for his whole life, and it was on his first day of wolf school that he asked her to be with him. At first she turned him down, but later went and accepted. So the two pups have been dating for some time now, and they felt that they should take their relationship to the next level.

They were at a cave they found, and it was partially secluded from the rest of the pack. They have been coming here to hang out and be with each other, away from the other wolves. On this particular day, they had planned for this day to be when they take their relationship to the next level some weeks before.

"So, today's when we do as we planned." Nova said to his girlfriend Serenity with a smile.

"Yep, can't wait." she responded as she kissed him. "So when we gonna do it?"

"Well, now if you want." he replied as he returned the kiss. When they pulled from the kiss moments later, she gave him the look saying she was ready. He acknowledged this with a smile, and locked lips with her once again.

He slid his tongue in her mouth, and she gladly accepted it. Serenity then pushed Nova onto his back, and laid on top of him. She did this without breaking the kiss, and began rubbing her body against his. He felt this and became aroused, feeling himself grow stiffer each time her soft fur brushed his sheath.

Now his member was coming out of it's sheath, erecting whenever she brushed against it. Soon she pulled from the kiss and looked down to see what had poked her in the lower region. She seen it was Nova's erection, and giggled at him. He blushed, but that changed when he felt her pull herself down by it and lick it.

"Oh, that felt good" he moaned.

Her soft wet tongue was pleasing when it licked his shaft, and he moaned everytime it did. He enjoyed this feeling, and felt like the luckiest dog in Jasper. She was pleasuring him, but soon wanted to feel his tongue in her. She continued giving him the ride of his life, and he only wanted this to go on forever.

Soon he felt his climax rising, but couldn't warn her due to being pleasured so much. She felt him tense up, and brought her mouth around his member and sucked on it. Nova then shot his thick, white semen into Serenity's mouth, and she gladly licked it all up, licking his tip once more to get it all.

"Oh Serenity, that was amazing." he said as he panted heavily. Serenity just lay sprawled out on his underbelly, panting, exhausted from her activity.

Soon both of their's breathing went back to normal, and Nova rolled over to where he was on her. He then started licking her chest, slowly going farther down. He soon reached in between her legs and picked up a sweet smell emitting from her entrance like a heavenly light emitting from heaven's gates.

He gave her love hole a quick lick, and she moaned softly, and he continued; seeing she enjoyed it. He then slid his tongue inside her hole, and she moaned louder.

"Oh Nova, you have quite a tongue there." Serenity moaned.

Nova continued sliding his tongue in and out of her love hole. She moaned the whole time he did this, increasing the volume of her groans each time he slid his tongue in her.

She soon felt her climax coming, and tried to warn Nova, but was too late. She sprayed her juices all over his face with a loud moan. He licked them all up with haste.

"You tasted so heavenly." he said in a trance-like voice. He then got up, aligning his member with her hole. She gave him a confirming nod and he slowly slid himself in her.

"Oh, that feels so good." she moaned. "Please, go harder."

Nova then went a little harder and faster as she wanted. She then increased her volume and moaned louder. She enjoyed this feeling, and began to pant as he went faster. Then he hit a sensitive spot, and she vigorously licked his muzzle. He seen though it hurt her somewhat, she loved it; and hit that spot again.

"Oh, Nova..." she moaned "That's it...more"

Nova continued until he was going as fast as he could, but soon felt his climax preparing. He was about to warn her, but when her walls closed in on him, he gave a strong final thrust; breaching her. She yelped from his member and knot slamming against her, and he wanted to ease up, but tensed and immediately released his load into her. The white, sticky substance coated her walls, and she let out a long, heavy exhale from the feeling.

Nova finished, putting himself into the tieing position. Serenity lay there panting heavily, and allowed her tongue to hang out her mouth.

"Oh Nova..." she began as she regained her breath "That was the best feeling I've ever experienced"

Nova didn't speak, due to his loss of breath and his extreme level of excitement. He's never done this before, but he has seen his parents doing something like this sometimes; and has always wanted to try it. Now that he has, he was extremely thankful he tried. With his shyness around girls, he was lucky to have gotten Serenity to at least be with him; and it was a miracle she wanted to do this with him.

Soon, he fell out of his dazed state and realized he had just mated with the prettiest girl in Jasper; and also that he just stuck himself tied with her. He began to worry about the fact that this cave wasn't secluded enough; and feared that he and she would be caught like this.

"Serenity, how long are we gonna be stuck like this?" he asked as his worrying increased gradually.

"Don't worry...I like being like this as long as i'm with you." she replied as she pulled him into a hug. He liked that she cared for him and actually loved him for him, and returned the embrace; nuzzling her neck lovingly.

The two pups were stuck tied for god knows how long, and were saying things like "I love you" to one another. Soon Nova heard footsteps coming closer and began to panic. He tried to pull himself out of her, but was stuck. She tried to pull herself off him, but was stuck as well.

"Oh no, we're stuck! We're gonna get caught, and we're gonna be in so much trouble!" Nova cried.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked worriedly. "Oh no, here they come!"

Suddenly, a golden tan furred adult female entered curiously, poking her head in looking for where the bliss-filled howls were coming from. Nova recognized it to be his mother Kate, and as soon as he seen she noticed them; he knew he was doomed.

"Nova? Is that you?" Kate asked as she seen a familiar boy pup tied with an unfamiliar looking girl pup.

"Um...No" he answered trying to disguise his voice. As soon as Kate heard it was indeed her son, she dropped her head and sighed heavily.

"Nova, are you doing what I think you're doing?" she then asked as she came father into the cave. She seen he was indeed tied with Serenity, and sighed even heavier.

"Mom, I know what this looks like. But if you would just let me explain-" he tried to explain why he was in this position, but was cut off.

"It looks like you just got done _mating_ with god knows who this young girl is" Kate lectured.

"I'm Serenity...i'm...Nova's...girlfriend" Serenity admitted

"Girlfriend? Nova, you do know you're too young for a girlfriend; and way too young to be mating with your girlfriend"

"I'm sorry, but I-" Nova began to apologize, but Serenity cut him off.

"We wanted to take our relationship to the next level." Serenity admitted confidently. "We love each other very much." With that, she nuzzled her boyfriend, and he returned the love-expressing action.

Kate was shocked to see her son had found true love before she herself had, and actually thought for a moment that they looked cute together; actually they looked _perfect_ together.

"Well..." Kate began "I guess since you two do indeed love each other, i'm not going to break that from you."

"So we're in the clear?" both pups asked excitedly.

"Well, no. Nova, you're still going to be punished. Just not with separation from your true love. And as for you Serenity, I can't punish you; but your mother can." As Kate said the last part, she started to turn to leave.

"Please, don't tell my mom!" Serenity cried and pleaded "I'll do anything! Just please don't tell my mom!" she was now on the brink of tears, and eventually some tears escaped her eyes. Kate seen this, and suddenly an idea popped in her head. It was kinda cruel, but she just wanted to see if it would work.

"Well...since you make a point, I guess I won't tell her after all. But...you have to...(giggle)...tell Nova what you actually think of him." Kate said this, and Serenity thought that she was supposed to leave Nova. She turned around, and said, "Nova...you stink...you're a cry-baby...and you're very stupid. I don't think I can spend my life with someone who would take my life nowhere." with that, she gave a tug and his member slid out of her with a wet _pop_. She let out a faint moan, but tried to act as if she didn't like that sensation.

When Nova heard his girlfriend breaking up with him, tears poured down his face, and he took her into an embrace and cried into her glossy black fur.

"Plea-ease, I can't live without you!" he cried "You're the love of my life, and without you, i'm just nothing."

Kate somewhat felt sorry for her son, but she only felt pity for like a second! She knew this was cruel, but she figured to let him know that there are consequences for certain actions. After a few moments of watching her son's heartbreak, it turned to a kiss-and-make-up scene.

Suddenly, Serenity couldn't take hearing and seeing that her love was hurt, and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry Nova, I'm never leaving your side. I love you too, and I hope you can forgive me." Serenity begged for forgiveness, and Nova forgave her and held her in his arms kissing her. She then went down between his legs to try and make it up to him and started licking and sucking him as she laid him on his back. He allowed the pleasuring sensation soothe him, and in a matter of a few seconds; his whimpering and sobbing ceased. He began to moan, and lifted his hind leg to give her more room. Soon his seed flowed and shot into her mouth for a second time, and she lapped it up; giving his tip a final lick to get what flowed out her mouth. She then pulled herself up, aligning her entrance with his member; and pushed down, letting it enter her. She let out a moan, and began to pump herself up and down on his member. He moaned too, and started thrusting himself in her. Kate was a little disturbed by this, but felt that for the rest of today, the pups could be able to do stuff like this as they want; because starting tomorrow, she was going to start limiting their physical contact. Soon, a loud moaning noise occurred; and it was from Nova finally shooting his load into Serenity again.

Kate felt warm and fuzzy inside, she knew true love was the right path. Though she didn't separate them, she did limit the physical contact between the two pups. She started off with letting them have almost the same amount as they used now, but just not as often. She would gradually lessen their amount of physical contact, and if it went well; she would let it go back to how they were.

**So, Nova and Serenity mated, but were caught by Nova's mother Kate. Kate did not separate them, but did allow herself to play out a good, yet cruel, idea. When the pups proved that they truly did love each other, Kate then decided to let them be together; but just limit how much they have physical contact. So, what do you think? Like I said, it was a request from a reader, and I know pups will 9 times out of 10, won't do this. **


End file.
